Kiba X Skylar: Falling for Enemies
by LikeMothsToTemari
Summary: Skylar has just moved to Konoha, and is sent on a seemingly innocent mission. What'll happen when those she hates become those she couldn't live without.


_**KIBA X SKYLAR: Falling for Enemies**_

It was a cold morning in Konoha. The dew on the grass made Skylar's feet cold as she walked to the training grounds. She felt her bag to make sure she hadn't left her bracers. As she reached the grounds, she set down her bag and rummaged through it to find the first weapon she would train with. She finally settled upon using her staff. She had impaled small, poison tipped needles into it and infused it with her chakra, making it very lethal. As she was about to begin her carnage on the training dummies, Kiba caught her attention.

''What do you want, Kiba? I'm training.''

''I want you to shut up and listen. Tsunade said we're stuck with you on our escort.''

''Can't she put me on any other mission? This 30 second conversation is bad enough, but a week with you? Kill me now.''

''Yeah, yeah. Just don't mess anything up. And Tsunade said she wanted you. It sounded important.

Skylar begrudgedly put her staff away. Maybe soon she would find time to train. She made her way to Tsunade's office. She passed a few familiar faces, but no one she was particularly close to. It was 6:30AM on a Sunday, everyone was sleeping and enjoying their day off. As she got into the center of town, she walked past her favorite tea-shop.

''Ah, what the hell. Tsunade can wait.'' Skylar thought to herself as she sat down.

''Skylar! Hey, Skylar!''

Skylar looked around and saw Ten-ten.

''Oh, hey, Ten-ten. How are you?''

''Ugh, tired. Lee made me wake up at 5:30 to train with him.''

''Oh. Are you living together now?''

''Yep!'' said Lee as he hugged Ten-ten from behind.

Ten-ten giggled and kissed Lee on the cheek. Skylar blushed and tried to get the server's attention.

''Hello, Ten-ten, Lee. And who are you? I've never seen you here.''

''I'm Skylar. I just moved here.''

''Nice to meet you. What can I get you?''

''Whatever you have that'll make this headache go away''

Skylar sighed and waited for her tea.

''You okay, Skylar?''

''It's just Kiba. I have to go on a mission with his squad later.''

''What's the problem?''

''Well, it's Kiba. Kiba's a prick.''

''Aw, I'm sure it won't be that bad.''

''God, I hope so.''

Skylar quickly finished her drink, paid her tab, said goodbye to Lee and Ten-ten, and made her way to meet Tsunade.

She finally reached the Hokage's office. She walked up the stairs and walked to her door. As she was about to knock, Shizune grabbed her wrist.

''Are you crazy?! She's over loaded with work she has to finish, sha can't have distract-''

''Jesus, let her in Shizune. I called her here''

Shizune sighed and pushed open the door.

''So, it's Skylar of the Karumi clan, is it? You're the one with the nature-control Kekkai-Genkai, yes?''

''Yeah. So why did you have Kiba interrupt my training?''

''You need field training. You've been taught by your extended family the way of the Shinobi, but you've never used it. We know about your bursts. We know what happens when your emotions run too high. We've seen it happen.''

Skylar flinched just at the thought. She swore never to speak of them again.

''I-it won't happen again.''

''We can only hope. You need to control it. That's why we're sending you on a simple escort mission. Maybe you'll gain some experience from it.''

''Who're my squadmates for this mission?''

''Well, Kiba for one. Your others are Ino and Shikamaru. You leave tomorrow night.''

''Thank you, Lady Hokage.''

Skylar thought she might as well get a little training in to her schedule today, so she headed back to the training grounds. As she trudged through the snow and got near the training grounds, she suddenly heard Ino scream.

''Skylar! Watch out!''

Skylar quickly dodged the three shuriken that were coming her way.

''CHRIST, INO! WHAT THE HELL?''

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Sensei told me to practice with weapons more often.''

''It's okay, just be more careful.''

Skylar set down her bag, and carefully took out her bracers. They were full-metal, which made them fairly heavy, but she had practically worn them half of her lifetime, so she got used to them. The fit perfectly in her hand and glided with ease in between her knuckles. She locked on to the dummy she wished to destroy. She sprinted towards it, slicing it nearly in half. She turned around, raced toward the second and impaled it, tearing it with so much force it tore from its post. As she got ready to attack the third, she noticed Ino standing there with her jaw gaping open.

''Holy shit, Skylar! I had no idea you could do something like that. Even to a dummy, that's impressive.''

''Yeah, haha. I mainly specialize in weapons and various jutsu.''

''W-will you help me with weapon training?''

''I guess. Why not?''

Skylar smiled and pulled a few knives out of her bag.

''Here, try to throw this.''

Ino took the small blade in her hand and threw it at the target. It skewered off to the side, and Ino sighed in frustration.

''Dammit!''

''Don't flick your wrist so much. Here, like this.''

Skylar took the blade from her pocket, and threw it directly into the center.

Ino took the blade Skylar handed her and tried to throw it as she did, but again, it went off target.

''This is too hard.''

''Here, like this. I'll show you.''

Skylar got behind Ino and put her hand around her wrist making her blush wildly. She positioned her arm and carefully threw the blade with her, hitting the target directly. Ino turned around and hugged Skylar, making her fall into the snow. Ino sat up a little bit and smiled, their faces only a few inches away. Ino closed her eyes and moved in, pushing her lips against Skylar's, taking her by complete surprise.


End file.
